


Bloody Imperfect

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Series: Blood ‘n’ Guts [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: Becca has rejected Butcher and MM talks to Hughie about the aftermath... now that all Butcher has to focus on is Hughie.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: Blood ‘n’ Guts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784977
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Bloody Imperfect

Hughie was sitting on the grimy floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and shoulders slumped. The pipes rattled overhead and a set of familiar footsteps drew him out of his zone out. 

“Hey, kid,” MM said and sat down next to him. 

Hughie didn’t raise his head from knees and mumbled, “Hey.”

Several minutes of silence stretched between them with only the creaky pipes making any noise. 

“I’m fine,” Hughie finally blurted out. 

“Uh huh. I have ears.” MM tapped the side of his head. 

“You heard?” Hughie asked.

“Yeah,” MM said. “Everyone heard.”

Hughie groaned and buried his face into his palms. 

“He wanted people to hear,” MM said. “No doubt there.”

“He... I... oh, god.”

“I’m not judging.” MM said and bumped shoulders with Hughie. “You okay?” 

“I-“ Hughie stammered out. “I don’t want to have this conversation.”

“But, we are,” MM said and repeated. “Are you okay?”

Hughie raised his head and blinked in the dim light.

“Yeah. He... I...” Hughie said, rubbed the corner of eyes. “Where is he?”

“He left.”

Hughie tensed immediately and MM noticed. 

“Just to cool off and probably get shit-faced,” MM said.

“He always comes back,” Hughie said. “Eventually.”

MM reached out and grabbed Hughie’s chin, turning his face in the dim light to check the damage. Hughie’s neck was littered with fresh bite marks and a smattering of old ones slightly hidden under Hughie’s t-shirt collar. MM made a displeased sound. 

“Don’t,” Hughie pleaded. 

“He might as well have written ‘Property of Butcher’ on you with permanent marker. You’re good for him, but he’s not good for you,” MM said and let go of Hughie’s chin.

“It’s not like that,” Hughie said.

“It is-“

“I’m not her.”

“Nah. You never abandoned him. Now all of his... Butcher-ness is focused on you. That’s why I’m checking on you,” MM said. “So?”

“Starlight.”

MM snorted. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“We’re just friends.”

“I got ears, remember? And eyes.”

“No... no, Starlight and I are just friends,” Hughie said and made a nervous little laugh. “Butcher and I... we’re not friends. Friends with benefits? Maybe just benefits, no benefits isn’t right. Fuck buddies?”

“You’re babbling,” MM cut him off. “No more pussy footing around. He hit you.”

“Not this time,” Hughie said. “That was different.”

MM’s answer was a raised eyebrow.

“It isn’t. Butcher shouldn’t have hit you.”

“I hit him back,” Hughie said. 

MM made an unimpressed sound. 

“I did,” Hughie said, this time barely above a whisper. 

“I know. It’s not a fair fight.”

“We-“ Hughie stopped and struggled for words. “He said you called me his canary.”

MM nodded. “I did.”

“The canary dies in the end,” Hughie said. 

“Not if it’s taken care of right,” MM said. “But the canary’s got the most power and responsibility. The canary chooses to sing its warning.”

“He’s saving the world,” Hughie said, his voice cracking just a bit with desperation.

“Hughie, that right there is why he needs you,” MM said. “But, if he crosses that line with you again... you tell me.”

Hughie was silent and then licked his lips. “He makes me choose,” Hughie whispered. “Always. He tells me what he wants to do to me and I have to tell him what I want. I don’t have to. If I don’t, he doesn’t. It’s one of his rules.”

“Sounds like his fucked up version of consent.”

“He told me once he’s a cunt, but he’s not Homelander,” Hughie said. “This is fucked up.”

“It’s not healthy,” MM agreed.

“But it’s mine,” Hughie said. “And it’s real.”

MM made an agreeable noise. “So, you okay?”

“No,” Hughie answered. “Not sure I’ll ever be okay again. But I’m making the choice to do this. He’s...”

They both heard a noise coming for the common area. 

“He’s back,” MM said. “I can hold him off if you need more time.”

Hughie could hear Butcher getting louder.

“It will probably just make it worse for everyone,” Hughie sighed. 

“Probably.”

MM got up first and offered a hand to Hughie who took it. MM pulled Hughie to his feet and clapped him on the back. 

When they walked into the common area, MM took the lead and stood mostly in front of Hughie. Hughie moved away from MM, along the wall. Butcher glared at MM, then turned to watch Hughie. Butcher’s gaze lingered over the bite marks on Hughie’s neck. Dark. Possessive.

“C’mere,” Butcher growled. 

MM shook his head, but Hughie ignored the prompt and took one step towards Butcher. Butcher closed the distance between them, reaching out to grasp Hughie’s wrist, pulling him close. He didn’t let go and circled his thumb over Hughie’s pulse point. 

Butcher leaned in close and said, “I was a cunt.”

That was as close to an apology as Hughie was going to get. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

Butcher’s mouth was right next to Hughie’s ear when he growled even lower. “Was fun though, wasn’t it?”

A warm blush began to raise on Hughie’s cheeks. Butcher made a satisfied sound. Butcher let go of Hughie’s wrist and brushed his fingers over the bite marks. 

“Now they know. Now she’ll know,” Butcher hissed. “I wanna do it again tonight. Wanna make you scream again, princess.”

Hughie didn’t know if Butcher meant Becca, Starlight or both. He shivered. 

“Butcher,” MM said his name in warning. “Back off.”

Butcher’s hand settled on the back of Hughie’s neck. “I’ll warn ya once since you’re an ol’ mate. Don’t come between me ‘n’ the boy.”

It was the same tone Butcher used when he punched Hughie. When he warned him not to come between him and his Mrs. 

Hughie shivered and stepped closer to Butcher. Butcher gave a shit eating grin to MM who just sighed.

END.


End file.
